1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and a very distinct variety of landscape plant, Lagerstroemia indica ‘Cascading Pink Lady’, commonly known as Crepemyrtle.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Uinder 37 CRF 1,97 and 1.99.
This new and aforementioned cultivar, ‘Cascading Pink Lady’ is a whole plant sport of ‘Rosey Carpet’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,965. It was found growing in our cutting bed facility. This new cultivar is a low growing and spreading plant with a cascading growth pattern. This new plant has been propagated from both hardwood and soft wood cuttings over several generations. Each generation of cuttings produce plants identical to the original seedling plant.